l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Martelai Luinil (neurotic)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= }} Fluff Description Martelai Luinil inherited most of his looks from his Elven father. He is short, slight of build and fey looking, but with more pronounced forehead. Things that give him away as half breed is shadow of beard on his face and heavy thread (by accounting of his peers). He wears simple dark blue coat. His eyes are dark blue, long black hair is braided and on his right hand there is swirl of color, rune-like tatoo. Background Martelai was born to half elven mother who died just before his fifth birthday. Father Lianneren Aedre is a mage of some power, living in elven city in feywild. When he learned of his dalliance resulting in child, he brought both mother and the babe to his home, despite his lack of love for either. It was, after all, his duty. Martelai remembers his mother being always sad and lonely, but these are just feelings, his memory of her is vague as he was very young when she died. He remembers a song she used to sing as a lulaby for him and talk of her family in some city on the other world. Growing among nimble elves and keen eladrins, Martelai was often target of childhood pranks. He was not as nimble and fast through the forests of feywild, nor as silent, but he was smart and learned quickly. And his half-elven heritage gave him endurance beyond his peers. Still, there was subtle enmity between true fey and him and also, between his father and him. Father tried to instill into him patience of his people and their traditions, but couldn't bear to look at him, to remind him of his indiscretion in 'savage lands'. Martelai was sent to bard academy that doubled as beginning wizards school to see if he showed talent for some vocation. While he quickly learned basic magics, songs and legends, his teachers were slow to advance their pupils. Being essentialy immortal they could afford to teach slowly. But, same as in his parental home, he was butt of jokes and shunned by more xenophobic of his people. He spent more and more time in the library, reading obscure tomes, draconic script on stars, magical theses of star influences and dangers of dabbling in what the books called Dark Arts. He was intrigued enough to study star in depth. He drew his first star map gazing into the sky, alone in the woods. He made his fateful decision when he cut himself while carving star map into the tablet. The blood dripped into nearly finished map and he noticed how it flowed toward on particular point of the board, that representing Caiphon star. He felt the tug on his soul and call of distant entity, promising power and prestige if only he could bring the world closer to it. Naive, hurt and alone, he accepted the offer and the blood flowed from the tablet back on his hand where it cooled so quickly it left a burn on his hand. Unfortunately, the burn was visible under sleeves of his robe and the teachers were quick to spot it. He was instantly banished from school and, as he returned to only home he knew, disinherited by his father. Lianneren Aedre was 'merciful' enough to transport him to 'savage lands' to avoid pollution of his pact to seep into pure wilderness of Feywild. Martelai was abandoned on a dangerous island of Bacarte where he was left to fend for himself. He took new name meaning Unfinished Star in Eladrin and started new life. In next several years he worked as guide to gullible merchants, guard for warehouses or ships or simple scribe translating or transcribing scrolls as the opportunity arose. All this time he kept his ears open, trying to find a way to leave the island and go to cosmopolitan Daunton, hoping to find a trace of his relatives. And to gain access to it's famous library. Finally, his connections yielded open spot in a caravel that lost it's mage guard in a bar fight. Never one to let the opportunity pass him by, Martelai flounted his arcane power within earshot of suitable recruiter and landed him travel to Daunton in exchange for protection of the ship and cargo. Once the job was finished he was free to explore new city. Enemy Among Us Agreeing to investigate strange disappearances and odd behavior of residents of Isle of Haurton, Martelai, along with others recruited for same task finds out about brain-washed people and animals who behave as puppets (extremely aggressive ones). After some investigation and encounters with psychic projections of some powerful entity, the group finds pirate hideout taken over by 'mind-worm', aberration hive mind with single 'overlord' and multiple guards and dominated creatures. After some hard fighting and ingenious use of magic, surgery and psychic shocks, the group manages to defeat over-mind, restore (mostly) people to their selves and return to Daunton. Martelai and his companions compiled knowledge of these aberrations and put references to Temple of Mireva and Library of Daunton, with full volume being available at Institute of Arcane Ciphers HQ. Hooks:'Who was my mother? Can I belong to her family the way I never belonged in feywild? '''Kicker:'Banishement from feywild Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints '''Surges per Day 9 (Class 6 + Con 3) Senses and Reactions Attacks Eldritch Blast: +10 vs.Ref; damage 1d10+5 Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Melee unarmed: +2 vs.AC; damage 1d4-1 Melee dagger: +5 damage 1d4-1 Ranged dagger: +7 damage 1d4+1 Eldritch blast: +10 damage 1d10+5 Class Features * Eldritch Blast Charisma * Eldritch Pact Star - dire radiance spell; Fate of the Void boon: Cursed foe dropped to 0 hp gives you +1 on one d20 roll during your next turn. * Prime Shot - if no allies are closer to target than you, get +1 on ranged attacks against that target. * Shadow Walk - On your turn, if you move 3+ squares from starting square, gain concealment until end of your next turn. * Warlock's Curse - Once per turn (minor), curse nearest foe you can see; deal extra damage to cursed foes. Racial Features * Dilettante - Choose 1st level at-will power from other class; use as encounter power * Knack for Success * Dual Heritage - Count as elf, half-elf and human for choosing feats * Group Diplomacy - Allies within 10 get +1 to diplomacy * Diplomacy Bonus * Insight Bonus Skills Feats *Sacrifice to Caiphon: Recover warlock encounter power that misses all targets, but take damage equal to level of power recovered *Improved Fate of the Void: pact boon grants extra +1 to the roll *Superior Implement (Accurate Rod) *Rod Expertise (bonus) - +1 to hit, on hit gain +1 shield bonus to AC and Ref *Bloodied Boon Regional Benefits Bacarte regional benefit Tracking Equipment Maximum weight: 160lbs Maximum drag weight: 400lbs Money Starting Wealth 100GP - Leather armor 25 gp - Adventurer's Kit 15 gp - Dagger 1 gp - Healing potion 50 gp = 9 gp leftover + 30 from Yurian in Enemy Among Us + 95 reward from Yurian in Enemy Among Us +332 time gold +250 loot + 10 from Charina (Mal Malenkirk) - 360 (amulet of protection +1) - 360 (magic armor +1) + 325 (reward in Merryl's rescue) = 331gp +4248 (Imlach Island) - 480 (upgrading to Armor of Dark Majesty) -1000 (skull mask) - 320 (upgrade to Talon Amulet) - 520 (Belt of Vigor) - 840 (Fire Heart Tatoo) - 680 (Accurate Rod of Avernus +1) = 739 gp Money edit: Enemy Among Us 10gp from Charina Merryl's Rescue Lord Ogglebottom's Odd Tasks - Mysterious Imlach Island Significant Events Background: * expelled from Feywild * joined arcane society in Bacarta Enemy Among Us * joined with Yurian as an investigator * Claimed first site ever for Institute of Arcane Ciphers * Claimed another site for IAC * Rod of blasting in loot * Rod of corruption gained, rod of blasting destroyed * Compiling of knowledge, cleaning up, setting IAC sign * saved Merryl from Rinch's drow liutenant that tried to regain power * saved Thomas Ogglebottom from kruthik hive and prevented war between swam Exp Enemy Among Us 1437 Merryl's Rescue 1440 The Mysterious Imlach Island 5070 Wish List Sorted by item type and level, feel free to choose any of these. I already have rod and amulet so armor would be first priority and Dark Majesty first among those listed. If I find level reference in the CB file I'll add it to the list. No item here is above 7th level * Rod of Stolen Starlight +2 * * Bracers of Enforced Regret (heroic tier) * Bracers of the Perfect Shot (heroic tier) * * Acrobat Boots (heroic tier) * Wavestrider Boots (heroic tier) * Spiked Soles (heroic tier) * Boots of Free Movement (heroic tier) * Goblin Stompers (heroic tier) * Boots of Surging Speed (heroic tier) * * Reading Spectacles (heroic tier) * Arcanist's Glasses (heroic tier) * * Onyx Dog (heroic tier) * Lamp of Discerning (heroic tier) * Power Jewel (heroic tier) * Polyglot Gem (heroic tier) * * Head of Vyrellis * The Coat of Eyes * * Chaos Shard Implement Companions and Acquaintances Enemy Among Us * Atlas * Bell Jabson * Catein the Chainer * Kendrick Kent * Veruzak Choru'Skate Merryl's Rescue * Bell Jabson * Charina - Drow Rogue 3 (Mal Malenkirk) * Rhole - Gnome Bard 2 (Dunamin) * Derien Falk - Elf Cleric 3 (taran) * Ikniqpalagaq - Genasi Swordmage 3 (covaithe) Mysterious Imlach Island * Gloom – Shifter Paladin (lvl3) by Velmont * Gellan – Halfling Barbarian (lvl2) by RedBeardJim * Thorn – Shifter Fighter (lvl2) by Banesfinger * Zharne – Elf Druid (lvl2) by Ozvmandias79 * Minharath – Kalashtar Cleric (lvl2) by Tomalak Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: You should remove the Saves field, since it's empty. * Math: I don't suppose I could convince you to use the tables? Especially for the skills section. They really make your sheet a lot more readable. * Regional Benefits: You could get away with just linking to the Bacarte page, rather than repeating everything in full. All of the above help with readability, but mechanically you're good to go. Approved. Approval 2 Approval from CaBaNa: Deleted fixed comments Approved! Level 2 Approval 1 Approval from ScorpiusRisk Approval 2 Approval from renau1g: Level 6 Approval 1 *Your character summary is missing all of your magic items. (Especially applies to Talon Amulet since this is not in the compedium anymore as all RPGA material was purged a while back, so unless you have the old CB, like I do, no one will know what it does.) **by this, you mean add them like powers? ***Yes, or at the very least add them somewhere so that a DM without a DDI subscription can be sure of what they do. Withholding Approval for now. MeepoLives 14:54, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Status Requesting approval Retrained Chains of Levistus for Cursebite Leveled 4 levels in Imlach Island, taken Seer theme and bought ton of items. Status: Approved as 2nd level character with 1432 xp by ScorpiusRisk: and renau1g: Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Half-Elf Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Striker Category:L4W Warlock Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Half-Elf Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W Striker Category:L4W Warlock